Magic In the Suburbs
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: When two twin witches are waiting in line to audition for their new highschool play, they come across two famous boys that seem to have a magic vibe. What will happen when a piece of their past they never knew comes back and changes their lives forever!
1. Next In Line

_**hey pplz and pplettes. its me angie c brining u yet another story. dont throw virtual tomatoes at me if you dont like it. i was trying to write a different story and this came t me so i hope u like it. i dont own anyalvin and the chipmunks characters. i do however own this story line and additional charatcers i put in. lolzpeace**_

The bell had just rung at American High. Teens were pouring onto the streets on their way home or to games. But some on the other hand were headed for the auditorium. Today was auditions for the school play. It was the first annual play the school ever had so the sign in sheet was already full on the second day. As the line in the auditorium went on, there was one girl who didn't have the patient's t to wait in a line.

"(Huff) why do I have to wait in this stupid line? I know I'm going to get the part anyway!" a young chipmunk with blue eyes, a pink top and jeans cried.

"You just got in the line" another chipmunk that was slightly taller and had a blue top, sweat jacket and matching sweatpants sighed.

"Honestly Jeanette do you even look in the mirror when you leave the house" Brittany asked eyeing her sisters outfit.

"For the millionth time today, yes and I like to be comfortable" Jeanette sighed and looked ahead at the line, praying it moves faster. "You know I don't have to wait here with you. I could simply hop in my car and go to our brand new house and play with the dog"

"Don't be so dull. I told you to audition but you instead just want to do backstage work. Besides you're my twin and there's only one car" Brittany added.

Jeanette was about to protest but stopped short when she heard screaming. They turn just in time to see a girl faint as a guy in a red cap flashed her friends a smile. He then began walking forward past everyone in the line.

"Ladies" he stated to them and walked on.

"Oh my gosh did you see that" Brittany squealed.

"What all that rich dude did was say 'ladies'" Jeanette said imitating his voice.

"Yeah but it's the way he said it. Besides do you even know who that is?"

"Yeah he's a guy in a red cap that I've seen girls swoon over all week"

Brittany hit her sister on the arm "No. That's Alvin Seville, mega rock star! He's rich, famous, and has a twin brother named Simon" Brittany nudged her sister.

"Wow we live here a week and you already stalking people. Really Brit, I thought you had more of a life." Jeanette looked up at the line gain to see that they had two people in front of them till the door.

"Hello didn't you hear me. I said he has a twin brother."

"So"

"So if I can get Alvin to like me then maybe"

"No, no. I am not doing this again. You can't use magic every time you want someone to like you" Jeanette glared at her.

"Me use magic never" Brittany said overdramatically.

"O look were next" Jeanette was about to lead Brittany in when a hand stopped her. She looked over to see the teacher was the one that had stopped her.

"Um, is their something wrong sir" she asked

"Yes, you need to wait till I go" but the person who spoke wasn't the teacher. Brittany and Jeanette turned to find Alvin coming up the line.

"Excuse me but we have been waiting in line" Jeanette said to the teacher.

"Sorry chick but" Alvin said but was cut short by someone valling his name.

"Alvin, Alvin"

They all turned to find a boy with a jeans and a blue shirt running toward them.

"What Simon" Alvin yelled back annoyed.

"I asked you to wait by the library so I can get something and you come here instead" Simon gasps between breaths.

"You know I don't know were the library is" Alvin stated flipping on his shades.

"Excuse me sir can you please let us pass we she has an audition to go to" Jeanette said pointing over her shoulder to her Brittany who was staring at Alvin.

"Sorry young lady orders are orders. You can't enter till hot shot here enters." The man stated.

"Yo, hey" Jeanette snapped at the two brothers arguing.

"What" they both said at the same time.

"Look my sister would like to audition today so if you guys could hurry up"

"Yeah, yeah. In a sec" Alvin said with a wave of his hand.

"Hey you can't diss my sister that way" Brittany yelled.

"Who says I can't" Alvin turns facing her.

"Me now get inside before I make you" Brittany said making a fist.

"Fine! Come on Simon" Alvin yelled stepping inside.

"Look I'm really sorry about that. My brother can be a real" Simon started saying.

"Simon" Alvin yelled.

"Bye" and with that he disappeared.

"Can we enter now" Brittany asked the man.

"Yes you may" the man pulled his arm back allowing an angry Brittany and a dazed Jeanette walk into the auditorium.

"In all my years of liking someone I have never met a bigger jerk than him" Brittany yelled as they stepped inside. She was about to go on when she looked at her sister.

"Are you even listening to me" Brittany yelled. "Hello"

"What" Jeanette looked around as she snapped out of her daze.

"What's with you" Brittany asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just the vibe I got off of them when they were arguing was almost magical" Jeanette said as if deep in thought.

The two sisters got to steal a quick glance before they heard "Brittany Miller" called from the front of the stage to audition for the first annual play, Romeo and Juliette.

**_so what do you think. good bad horiable. should i stop should i continue. review and let me know p.s. i know many of you are probaly wondering what did i do to theo + ellie. well dont worry they are going to be in the story soon. so if u want to see theo and ellie (aka theodore and eleanor for those of you who dont know aatc talk) click the green button and eview. first five get a thank u a t the beginning of my next chapter!!! go pikachu go lolzpeace_**


	2. Night Secrets

_**hey guys thats so much for reviewing. like i promised i will thank my first 5 reviews thank u jrkoolkat94, ChipmunkfanNo.1, sonicx man, V. P. B., and a fan. i hope u guys feel special. lolz well heres the next chapter of the story. chapter 2 here we go. i don't own the chipmunks or chipettes onlky the story line and extra charecters. i dont own any songs either. lolzpeace**_

Night had fallen on the small town. Auditions were over for the day, but the memories still remained in the mind of one creative chipmunk. In the underground cave that was a bootleg version of a lab (ironic how their rich and they can't afford a proper lair) Simon ran test on his latest creation, trying to keep his mind from wondering. Since the moment he was in arms reach of the two girls, something didn't feel right. He felt sick to his stomach with the urge to kill them but at the same time had a strong connection to the one in blue. His thoughts were shattered by Alvin bursting into the lab with multicolored papers in his hands.

"Alvin theirs this new thing that people have invented, it's called knocking" Simon sighed as Alvin ran past him to the empty desk behind him. Alvin dropped the papers on the desks and turned to face Simon.

"Hello is anyone in there" Alvin said knocking on Simon's head. "I've been reading your mind all day and all you can think about is those two chicks we saw!"

"Alvin I told you stop reading my mind. It's supposed to be private" Simon said as pulled down Alvin's cap and turned back to his notes.

"Well someone has to see what's going on in that big brain of yours." Alvin pointed out as he fixed his cap and turned to the colorful papers. "Besides, if you wanted to know who they were, all you had to do is type their names on Google." Alvin dropped a folder in font of Simon.

"Brittany and Jeanette Miller" Simon began flipping through the pages. "Why are all these pages colorful" he turned to Alvin who was holding a test tube full of liquid.

"I don't like boring white paper. Alvin Seville needs exciting bright paper" he said waving his hands dramatically. Unfortunately his grip wasn't strong enough because the beaker slipped out and fell on the floor.

"He he oops"

"Alvin" Simon sighed.

Thought they didn't know it, Alvin and Simon were being watched through a scrying stone located in a heavily guarded castle. The castle was located on an island not known on any map. The windows that looked out to the sea were painted a musty gray, the same color of the waves that crashed against the cliffs. Though the castle had many grand rooms and hallways, the scrying stone was located under the castle, the only undetected place the two could watch. The two that watched contained a heart of pure evil.

"They have found the girls"

"I told you I had sensed it"

"Well this plan of your better work."

"In time my queen. My brother's know exactly what their doing"

"But will my sisters try to stop you is what I fear most my king. For they are witches and your brothers only have immortal abilities."

The king kissed the top of his queen's head.

"Don't be afraid dear. My brothers will gain their powers soon. Then the plan will begin and we will have our revenge"

"Indeed we shall" (both evilly laugh)

Meanwhile in the scrying stone you can see Brittany and Jeanette in their room. The room looked like it was two different worlds. Brittany's side was painted pink with a dresser overflowing with makeup, a mirror crowed with pictures of herself in different poses, and posters of hot guys and celebrities all over the walls by her bed. Jeanette's side was purple with a desk neatly organized, a bookshelf that looked like it was about to collapse because of all the books, and beanbag chair that was in between the bookshelf and her bed. In between the two worlds was a nightstand that held a radio that had an ipod dock. Underneath was a massive pile of CD's that neither of the sisters seemed to mind. At the moment the door burst open revealing Brittany walking in with Jeanette following close behind.

"I'm telling you, theirs something weird about those two. Like magically weird" Jeanette said as she plopped down on her beanbag.

"Well magical or not I'm still going to get Alvin Seville to be my new boyfriend. Someone as hot as he is needs to be with someone as sexy as me." Brittany said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sure go right ahead, and if the worlds in danger because of him you can hop on your magical unicorn and turn him to the good side. Then you can live happily ever after in Brittany Land" Jeanette said rolling her eyes as she reached over to read 'Breaking Dawn' for the hundredth time.

"Ha ha you're so funny Jeanette. I'm rolling on the floor" Brittany glared at her as she snapped her fingers and the radio turned on to the song 'Paparazzi'.

"No uh uh, I'm not listening to that stupid song again" Jeanette snapped her fingers and it changed to the song 'I love rock n' roll'.

"No Paparazzi" Brittany changed it back.

"No Rock" Jeanette changed it back.

They kept switching back and forth and somewhere in the feud someone yelled shuffle and the ipod changed to 'he could be the one'

"Stop leave it here, I need to dedicate this to Alvie" Brittany said quickly as the music kept playing.

"To who?" Jeanette asked as Brittany frantically through things around.

"Alvie, that's the nickname I gave him" Brittany yelled as she continued throwing things around.

"Stalker" Jeanette said as she went back to her book.

"You know what shut up" Brittany glared at Jeanette. That's when she saw it. Behind Jeanette's bean bag was the picture of Alvin.

"There it is" Brittany ran and climbed over Jeanette.

"Hey get off" Jeannette yelled.

"Hello gorgeous" Brittany sighed. She began to sing.

_Brittany:_

Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name  
_Jeanette: You've never met him!_

_Brittany just walks away._

_Brittany:_  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental

_Jeanette: He looked at you once!_  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
_Brittany jumps on her bed_

He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
_Jeanette zaps Brittany and she falls off the bed._

_Brittany:_  
He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'

_Jeanette: What sparks_  
_Brittany:_

Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away  
_Brittany twirls in a circle._

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

_Brittany:_

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him

_Jeanette: you never hang out_  
And I'm so into him

_Brittany: (she turns the lamp into a disco ball)_  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special

_(Brittany grabs Jeanette up and makes her dance. The objects around the room are floating.)_  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

"So do you want to help me get Alvin to be my boyfriend" Brittany said plopping down on her bed. Jeanette begins to fix everything around the room. "Jeanette are you guna help me or not"

"Let me think for a second" Jeanette said as she placed back th last book on her shelf. "No"

"I could help you get Simon" Brittany sang.

"Well in that case no" Jeanette said.

"Fine be that way. I bet he wouldn't want you anyway" Brittany huffed.

"He would be lucky to get me" Jeanette said in outrage.

"O yeah" Brittany said turning. "Then lets see what he thinks" she flipped out her cell.

"You wouldn't" Jeanette said wide eyed.

"I have them on speed dial" Brittany said examining her nails.

"Fine I'll help you. On one condition" Jeanette said with a smile.

"And what is that" Brittany cocked an eyebrow.

"You have to promise me no magic"

"*sigh* fine and then you'll help me"

"Yes deal" Jeanette put out her hand.

"Deal" Brittany shook her hand.

So everyone was asleep in the small neighborhood. As the girls made their plans and the boys learned more about the information of Jeanette and Brittany, the king and queen on the unknown island watched and smiled, for their little plan was slowly forming and neither house had any idea.

**_ooooooo did u guess who the 2 evil ppl r. if u did and figured it out then u see i kept my promise from the first chapter. those of u who didn't figure it out im not spoiling it. lolz though t is kinda obvious. anyway go on review review. u know u want to. lolzpeace_**


	3. I Hate That I Love You

_**hey guys sorry that i havent updated in a while theres just been alot of stuff goin on in my life. but thats not important rite now wat is important is the fact that chapter is up ad i want you guys to read it. so enough about me on with the show. i dont own any chipmunks or chipettes just the plot and extra characters. lolzpeace**_

Jeanette looked outside; the leaves on the trees where green and the sun was shining.

"Of all days it had to be sunny" she mumbled. She wished it was raining with hurricane winds and tornadoes all over the place. She was just about to cast the spell when her sister took the wand from her.

"O no you don't if I can't use magic then nether can you" Brittany grinned as she walked outside to the car.

Jeanette sighed as she locked the door and hoped in the car.

"Brit is it really necessary to go through all of this. You know your guna get him one way or another" Jeanette sighed as she examined her sisters glittery outfit and heels.

"Well I want him now. Besides this is more for you then it is for me" Brittany laughed as she applied a second coat of lip stick.

"O yes because a mini skirt and pumps is going to help me how?" Jeanette asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes because once I get Alvin as my boyfriend you and Simon will hook up too" Brittany said matter of factly.

Jeanette sighed in frustration as the car backed out the driveway. "Why can't it just rain?"

…

"Alvin get up" Simon yelled as he rolled Alvin off the bed.

"Oww Simon I heard you the first time" Alvin yelled.

"Then get up you have 10 minutes before I leave you here" Simon said throwing a towel at him.

"I think I'll take my chances with being left behind" Alvin laughed knowing his brother would never leave him.

**15 minutes later….**

"Alvin I'm leaving" Simon said grabbing the keys.

"Calm down drama queen I'm coming" Alvin said as he shrugged on his jacket on and grabbed his hat from the rack.

"Well start moving a little faster I have a meeting at the library with the Math Club" Simon said irritated as he walked out the door.

"You know you won't leave your own brother behind" Alvin laughed as he walked slower.

"You wana bet" Simon yelled and with that he put the car in reverse and started backing out the drive way.

"Wait wait Simon I was just kidding" Alvin yelled as he ran up the driveway and down the block. Simon kept driving on watching his brother chase after him in his review mirror.

"Take this" Alvin yelled as he threw a lightning bolt at his brother. But it only bounced an invisible shield and hit a tree. "Hey no fair" Alvin screamed in anger.

"_Who said I was playing fair"_ Simon thought knowing his brother could hear him.

This went on for about 5 blocks until Simon decided to have a heart and pull over. "Get in" Simon sighed. Alvin gave him the eye of the tiger and hoped in. as they drove away the first cloud appeared in the sky.

…

As Brittany and Jeanette pull up to the school, the boys are pulling up next to them.

"Oh my gosh look Jean its them it's them" Brittany says bouncing up and down.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh my arms guna fall off" Jeanette yells as Brittany shakes her arm up and down.

"Shh shh act cool here they come" Brittany says as she steps out of the car.

Alvin looks at the hot girl in the car and watches her step out. _"You have to admit she has style" _he thought. She was talking to her sister and she was obviously talking about him by the short glances he gave her. _"Poor new girls, if only they knew I could read minds. Now lets see what there really talking about" _he tried to concentrate and get inside there brains but it was like there was an empty wall. Simon slapped his brother upside the head.

"Will you stop trying to get into there brains its bad enough you can read mine, you don't have to read complete strangers minds too" Simon said but stopped short as he saw the girl with the glasses step out of the car. Unlike her sister she had on simple jeans and a tank top with her hair in a pony tail.

"Stop blocking there minds" Alvin yelled in frustration.

"What I'm not doing that" Simon asked confused.

"Well then who is?"

"I am"

Alvin and Simon jump in shock as Jeanette stepping around the car, hands on her hips.

"I knew there was something fishy about you guys, trying to listen to peoples conversations, so rude" Jeanette said rolling her eyes.

"Jeanette" Brittany yelled in horror. She looked at Alvin and resisted the urge to faint. "I'm so sorry about my sisters rudeness; hi I'm Brittany, Brittany Miller" she held out her hand for Alvin to shake.

"Alvin Seville but you probably already knew that" he said winking.

"Yea everyone knows who you are. I bet you know everything about this school" Brittany smiled.

"In fact I do, I know every inch of this campus" Alvin stated proudly.

"Except the library" Simon mumbled. Jeanette giggled as Alvin glared at him.

"Oh this is my brother Simon who thinks he knows everything in the world" Alvin stated flatly.

"It's only because I do know everything" Simon stated.

"Its ok I feel your pain, Jeanette over here thinks she knows the whole planet like the back of her hand" Brittany scoffs.

"O really well how about we leave the two brainiacts while I show you around the school" Alvin says with a wink.

"Sounds great, bye Jean have fun with Si" Brittany giggles as she walks off with Alvin leaving the two behind in the parking lot.

"So um what did you say before about blocking you mind?" Simon asks. Jeanette froze at her gigantic slip up.

"I never said that I well I just saw the creasing in his face like he was concentrating really hard and I figured that he was trying to listen to our conversation" Jeanette lied trying to make it the truth like Brittany does.

"Oh ok that's what I thought" Simon stammered.

"Yea because like no one can like read minds" Jeanette laughed.

"I know right" Simon laughed. "So yea I gotta go to this math club thing you ugh wana come"

"Sure let me just get my books" Jeanette went back to the car with Simon following close behind.

"Here let me help you with that" Simon reached over to help.

"No its ok I got it" Jeanette said even though Simon didn't listen. As they reached for the Chemistry book there shoulders brushed and a sudden rush of heat went through there bodies. They both jerked back so fast with hate in there eyes. But as soon as there eyes met the hate was replaced with a burning love that was so strong they both felt as if they were one. The sensation lasted a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving two total strangers feel so connected and confused that they where too stunned to speak.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Alvin had shown Brittany almost all of the school, but he had saved the best for last. As they rounded the corner they reached an empty wall. Brittany looked at him confused and disappointed.

"There's more to this wall than meets the eye" Alvin whispered in her eyes. The brush of his breath made her whole body tingle with unexplainable sensations of pure happiness. "Are you ready?"

Brittany couldn't speak so she simply nodded. Her eyes went wide with wonder as he disappeared into the wall. She stepped closer and put her hand on the wall. It disappeared and as soon as she stepped forward into this whole other room that glowed in the dark with a flat screen T.V. and soda machine. "The Secret Hide out" Brittany said in wonder.

Alvin watched as she looked around the room in amazement and wonder. He loved looking at her. Not only was it the fact that she is hotter than any other girl he's ever seen, just looking at her made his heart soar; and yet something felt off, like it was wrong to feel this way. Soon she turned to look at him. "But I thought this was only for the popular kids"

"Well you could be popular, if you want" Alvin said moving slowly toward her.

"How I just got to the school" Brittany asked.

"Just be my girl" Alvin said and he took her into his arms and began to kiss her. As they kissed a sweet love washed over them that made them come closer. But it soon disappeared with a burning rage that came from the depths of there soul. They pulled away and the feeling disappeared all together, leaving them drained and dazed. The bell rang and no one moved. Brittany was the first to speak.

"I have to think about it" and with that she kissed his cheek, then decided to slap him and then kissed his lips before walking away, leaving Alvin so confused and in his own little world that he missed first period with out even realizing it.

**_dun dun dun wat are these random feelingthe chipmunks and chipettes are feeling? wat did you think come on tell me i can take it. review and tell me lolzpeace_**


	4. Stuck In The Moment

_**hey guys alot of you guys have been asking about theo and eliie so here they are lolz i hope u guys like it and hopfully it wil all make sense now. i dnt own the chipmunks or chipettes just the story line and extra characters. lolzpeace**_

Theodore and Eleanor stood on the watch tower of there castle, looking out onto the gray sea before them. The waved clash against the rocks below, giving the scene a more emo romantic feel to it. But it didn't last long before a messenger comes before the couple.

"My Lord and Lady, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your evening, but we have received word that your siblings have made contact" the messenger said.

Theodore looked at his queen "I told you they would find each other again" he laughed.

Eleanor nudged him playfully "O shut up, you know I thought this century they wouldn't find each other. I mean the curses prophecy does say that at one point they will find love in other people"

"That is only in there because Alvin always thinks he's in love with someone when he's not. He's been doing that for centuries you and I both know that. But he always finds Brittany no matter what and that is the part that drives me crazy. Normally I would be there to stop him but this time around I'm not even his brother, how did that even happen?"

"The time lines are always screwed up. At least your future self was able to befriend him so that must count for something. Notice how I still haven't found my sisters in the past couple centuries" Eleanor sighed.

"And that's another thing why are our future selves so nice. We are 2 evil families that are cursed to hate each other. They caused this stupid curse and now they will pay" Theo said darkly.

"It is not there faults, they don't know any better. Isn't there another way to stop the curse without forcing them to harm each other" Eleanor asked though she knew the answer. "I mean they are our family"

"No Ellie they might have been our family once but not anymore. It is because of them that we can never be together with out wanting to tear each other apart" he took her hands "I love you and I want this curse to be over so I can always love you. There won't be much time in this life time before we too fall under the spell they cast upon our families and destroy each other as our siblings did to each other. I don't want that to happen to us so we need to do this"

She lowered her gaze as her mind flashed back to evil wizards' words as the 6 of them stood in church.

_No matter what life time you are in this curse will follow you as long as you fall in love with each other. I will find you each time to make sure of it because I will follow you for all eternity. Sooner or later the hate I placed in your veins will over whelm you and you will be forced to fight each other to the death…_

"But I don't see how this century will be any different from any of the others. Every time we try to find a way to reverse the spell or stop them from falling in love it always ends the same." She began to sob. "Are we even doing this right? I mean he said as long as we fall in love he would find us; Every time he finds us our future selves hate each other too much to fight and destroy him"

Theodore held her close as she sobbed. "Shhh it's ok"

"I mean why can't we just find out why he hates us so much. We never did anything to him. All we wanted to do is get married, is that so difficult" she sobbed even harder.

"Maybe he just hates love or maybe he just had a bad break up and despises us for being destined lovers. But whatever the reason is we still have to do this." Eleanor turned her head away knowing she heard this too many times in her life. "Listen to me; they have the powers and the ability to fight him this time. I know I've said this before but this time I've seen it happen"

This made Eleanor look at him in interest "You've seen it?" Theodore nodded and smiled as he kissed his future wife. "I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too so much, that's why I' doing this so I can finally claim you as my rightful wife" he said as he kissed her more and more, praying he would be able to do this forever.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jeanette put down her book for the fifth time that morning. She couldn't concentrate on Pride and Prejudice when she had her own twisted romance going on. She was so confused as she studied her book. _"I feel like I just met my soul mate but at the same time I feel as if I just met my worse enemy. I mean here I am in the library trying to calm myself and here he his with is stupid math club. Shouldn't math club meet in a classroom not in a beautiful place like the library?" _she sighed in frustration as she slammed her book on the table. A couple of people looked at her like she was crazy, but only one looked at her with curiosity and decided to come over to see if everything was alright. Jeanette was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when a chipmunk in a green tank top, jean shorts, flip flops, and blond hair was standing in front of her.

"Um would you mind if I joined you" she asked nervously.

Jeanette jumped a little but relaxed when she saw it was only a girl. "Um yeah sure" she moved her bag onto the floor so she could sit.

"Are you ok" the girl asked.

"Yeah why" Jeanette asked.

"Well you look very jumpy" she shrugged. "I'm Eleanor by the way but people mostly call me Ellie"

"Nice to meet you I'm Jeanette"

"Oh so you're the new girl, you have a sister don't' you" Ellie asked.

"Yeah her names Brittany I don't know where she is right now but yeah" Jeanette giggled.

"Oh because I'm in the paper and I was thinking about doing an article on you guys"

"Oh I'm no very interesting but I'm sure my sister has what you're looking for" Jeanette shrugged as she took a sip of her water.

"What about you liking Simon Seville"

Jeanette almost choked on her water. "I don't like Simon"

"Please I have a gift of reading people and girl you are fallin' for him fast"

Jeanette looked back over to where to the math group was sitting and sighed. "Honestly I don't know how I feel about him"

"Well just between you and me he likes you too" Eleanor said smiling.

"Really how do you know that" Jeanette said in shock.

"Well I over heard the group just talking math stuff while I was looking at books and I heard Simon call on one of the guys" Eleanor said mater of fact.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Because he had said 'Yes my sweet Jeanette'"

Just then the bell rang.

"Darn that stupid bell, what class you have now?" Ellie asked.

"Um History" Jeanette said still in shock.

"Oh so do I wana walk together"

"Sure it would be nice not to walk by myself for a change"

As they grabbed there books and headed out the door, Simon looked up just in time catch one last glimpse of Jeanette before she disappeared out the door.

He shook his head as he put away his books and smiled to himself. _"If only she knew how I felt about her"_

**_ooooooo so yeah tell me watcha thought um i dnt have much 2 say othr den review so um yeah (akward silence) yeah ok see ya next update lolzpeace_**


	5. Always Check The List

_**hey guys i know its been a long time since ive updated but her you go the next chapter to this story. i dont really have much to say so here you go chapter 5. i dont own aatc just the story the line and extra characters.**_

Alvin was running around the track like his life depended on it. Normally during his free period he would try to find the hottest girl in school and try to impress her. But this time the hottest girl in school was the last person he wanted to see. The hottest girl in school was so beautiful and confident. The hottest girl had slapped him and kissed him only to disappear behind a wall to go to class. This girl had stolen Alvin's heart in a matter of seconds and it scared the hell out of him.

"_I don't fall in love, I'm Alvin Seville for heaven sakes" _he began to run faster as an image of her passed his memory. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even realize the huge stone in his path. He fell eating a face full of dirt. Alvin didn't get up, afraid of seeing her again. _"Maybe I should just lay here for the rest of the year. It's a nice spot to hang; that is until the track team comes out. Oh well they can run around me" _and just as he made up his mind to stay there, someone nudged his shoulder, saying his name. He flipped over to be blinded by the sun and was met with the face of a kid with green eyes, a green shirt and baggy jeans.

"Having a nice nap on the field" he asked laughing.

"I was until you woke me up" Alvin laughed holding out his hand. "Now help me up"

The kid pulled him up and once he was standing, Alvin brushed himself off.

"You know I've been looking for you all day" Theodore asked annoyed.

"Why I'm not that important" Alvin laughed.

"Well besides being my best friend and an international pop sensation, yeah today you kinda are"

"What do you mean" Alvin eyed him quizzically.

"What I mean is that I passed by the cast list and you're the leading role"

"Oh yeah I forgot all about the play" Alvin said brushing off his cap.

"Yeah and your partner is really hot, probably the hottest" Theodore said wiping his forehead for dramatic effect.

Alvin's blood ran cold "Um is it Lizet"

"Surprisingly no even though everyone thought it was going to be her" Theodore said thoughtfully.

"Then who"

"Um oh crap what was her name, it's that new girl Brittany something" Theodore said trying to remember.

Alvin's heart raced at the sound of her name. "No" He took off for the arts building with Theodore chasing after him.

…

Brittany stood on the wall with her eyes closed. She had just left her Biology class and was glad to be free for lunch. It had been hours since she had seen Alvin but her heart was still fluttering as fast as it had when she had first saw him.

"_What is wrong with me" _she thought _"I finally get to kiss the man of my dreams and what do I do, slap him that's what I do" _

She exhales just as a huge crowed of people pass in front of her. Her eyes flutter open at the clash of voices. The mix of voices was hard to understand but only two words stood out over the din. _Cast List_

With all her focus on Alvin she had totally forgot about the play. She slowly headed in the direction of the crowd, feeling for the briefest second like her sister as she pushed her way through the crowded hallway to the bulletin board. But the feeling soon vanished as her eyes scanned the list and found her name sitting in the lead role.

"Yes, I still got it" Brittany said to no one unparticular.

"Congratulations"

She spun around to see a girl with jet black hair and an orange hoodie on.

Brittany eyed her skeptically "Um thanks who are you"

"I'm Kristine, the captain of the Hip Hop Squad." She held out her hand which Brittany took reluctantly. "You must be pretty good to get a role like that"

"Honey I'm Brittany Miller of coarse I'm the best" she flips her hair overdramatically.

"Ok" Kristine pops her gum and looks her over once with mild interest. "Your planning to be popular aren't you"

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have a sense for these things. A word of advice, don't even think about going to the popular table and expect to get I by wearing the right clothes or stuff like that. The popular kids pick there circle and if you try to get in by force you loose the chance forever."

"Good tip, I'll keep that in mind" Brittany was beginning to think this girl was a totally whack job until she caught the small suddle tear drop tattoo on the corner of her eye.

"I love the tattoo" Brittany stated with interest.

"Thanks most people do it's my trademark" Kristine smiled. "Hey I'm starving you want to come with me to grab some lunch"

For a brief moment Brittany though of Alvin and wondered if he would be looking for her after what happened today but pushed the thought aside and smiled. "Sure I would love to"

With one final glance at the Cast List they walked down the hall, turning the corner just as Alvin ran pass them without a second glance.

_**so how did you like it i know its been a while...well let me know in your review lolzpeace**_


End file.
